Resident Evil Outbreak: The Pulse
by Overlord220
Summary: CHAP 2 NOW OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Tavern

Kevin, a part of the R.P.D. walk into J's bar and sit down onto bar stools. Kevin looks around and sees a medic, some Japanese schoolgirl working on a laptop, a black kid and a very attractive waitress named Cindy. The bar tender walks up to Kevin "O, hello Kev how are you doin tanight?"  
"Hi... I need a tall cold one and a pack of cigarettes." He pours a beer and gets him some ''special'' Cigarettes.  
"O c'mon Kevin you know those are going to kill you someday." Mark injects into the conversation.  
"Yeah but what they can't find wont hurt um." Kevin says in a hard voice. Mark shakes him head in shame.  
Everyone attention turns to a figure that swiftly swings open a door and shuffles a little bit towards the bartender. "What a strange customer." The tender says out loud. The figure leaps onto the bartender and bites deep into the veins and arteries of his neck, the red blood goes everywhere, the floor, walls, ceiling, and customers. Everyone jumps out of there seats and hustles behind the bar counter except for Kevin who stands up and pulls out his .45 with 7 rounds left in it. Kevin points the short barrel at the zombie's head and blows half of it off, brains and gore and splattering blood along the glass the windows.  
The bartender's dead corps fitters a little, but stops and a pool of blood runs from the body to the cracks in the floor. "Everyone grab something that could be used as a weapon and meet back here. Ok?" Mark says to Jim, Cindy, Yoko and Leslie.  
"Yeah, sure." They all reply. Yoko finds a butcher knife in the kitchen. Jim walks into the men's bathroom looking for anything in there. "Hello, what's this?" Jim says to himself. "Why it's a gun!" He checks the clip and there are 15 bullets left in it, He cocks it back to put a round in the chamber and walks out telling everyone about it. Cindy grabs 10 steel tip darts from the dartboard and Leslie breaks the iron arm off of the slot machine. Everyone re-gathers behind the counter and shows each other their item of choice.  
"Cindy do you have the key for the staff room?" Mark asks her.  
"No...Its on Larry." she points to the dead bartender as the dead zombie lie on top of him. Cindy starts to cry a little.  
"Kev get the keys off of marks body and throw them over here." Mark demands. Kevin nudges the zombie's rotting corps off of Larry and tosses them to Mark. He tries to figure out which key is the right key as he tries to open the door. "Screw it!" Mark busts open the door and wood flies everywhere. Mark walks up the staircase first fallowed by Cindy, Yoko, Leslie, Jim and Kevin bringing up the rear.  
They enter the landing of the fist flight of stairs and find some old boxes and they all help each other by throwing them down the creaky steps as they hear the sloshing steps of multiple zombies making their way to the stairs.  
"My laptop!" Yoko says loudly "Its still on the table!"  
"So what about it, I'm sure you will get another one." Kevin says pondering why she cares about a computer.  
"It has a GPS in it that we can use to send for help!"  
  
Well thx for reading this I will post another chapter in a wile but send me any suggestions for anything u would want to happen!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Species

"Who gives a damn about some stupid ass GPS or whatever the hell you call it lets just get the hell out of here!" Cindy commands them.  
"Um... Ok... Well everyone lets go now." Kevin says looking at Yoko and Mark. Everyone starts to run up the second flight of stairs except for Yoko who was behind a little bit. Yoko thought about her computer and how much it would help her. She pulls out her knife and starts to walk back down the stairs from which she came, she notices a window and opens it slowly trying not to alert the others of her disappearance. Yoko puts her left leg out first and slowly climes down the fire escape into the ally. Yoko looks around her to try and see anything moving and trips over an iron pole. The pole is not the only thing on the ground that night, she picks up the pipe and starts to walk but can't move. She looks down in horror. A zombie grabs onto her leg and starts to drag her helpless body into the sewers!  
Kevin looks back to see Yoko is missing but thinks nothing of it and continues into the locker room to find something of more use. Cindy walks to her locker and unlocks... Well more or less rips the old, rusty handle off of its hinge and opens up her locker and pulls out an old glass bottle and a corkscrew.  
"Hey Kevin do you think that this would be useful for whatever's out there?" Cindy says holding up the corkscrew.  
"Well it could. Just keep it incase" Mark answers Cindy's question to Kevin.  
Leslie walks out of the room and down the hall seeing a dead body sitting in the a chair by the TV. She hears a sloshing sound coming form the corps. She steps on a loose floorboard and makes a glass shattering screech. "O shit!" Leslie whispers. A bald figure crawls onto the floor, its huge nail like hands scrape onto the wooden floor. The figure starts to charge loudly at Leslie. Before she could even scream the two nails ram through both sides of her chest and into the next room which is the locker room.  
The nails rips through the dry wall and through the steel lockers. Blood bleeds through the wall paper and onto Cindy, and Mark. Kevin runs though the locker room door to see Leslie pinned onto the wall and the bald figure goring her into the wall. He takes out his .45 just as Mark runs out to see the commotion. Mark fallows Kevin and also takes out his handgun. Kevin blows his last 6 rounds into the side of the massive beast. Mark backs him up as he to shoots the head 15 times. The figure heals it's wounds (like wolverine dose in X-men 2) it almost stands erect, but it's hand won't come out of the wall. Its lets out a ear popping scream and rams the wall fully through almost crushing Cindy.  
Cindy's quick thinking makes up a plan. She takes the corkscrew and rams it through the right eye and twists as hard as she can. Kevin and Mark both get over the rubble and see Cindy do massive damage to it's brain. The thing drops to the floor and shrivels up and kicks the bucket.  
"What the hell was that thing?" Mark says in his deep tone of voice.  
"I killed it ill name it." Cindy thinks for a minute. "Its called a shriek." Mark and Kevin look at each other. "Where's Yoko!?" Mark yells just now noticing that's she's gone.  
Meantime, the zombie having a hold of Yoko shoves her up against the wall opening it's mouth to bite Yoko's neck. Yoko holds the knife firmly in her left hand and the iron pole in the right hand, she shoves the knife into the zombie's ribs and the then the iron pole upside the head.  
"Take that shit face!" Yoko screams, It echoes in the sewer, the zombie falls to the ground in a pool of blood. She wanders around for about an hour crying as she talks "I'm gonna die!" She wipes the tears from her eyes and but her vision is still blurry, Yoko can make out a blobby figure but cannot tell what it is.  
"Who's there?!" Yoko yells at. The figure lets out a terrible screech that made her drop the weapons and fall to the ground and hold her ears in pain. She can see clearly now and covers her mouth and runs for her life. The swift figure jumps to the sewer wall and keeps running after her. It pins her up against the moldy wall. The monster stretches its jaw out to 2 feet wide and starts to fit it around her head.  
Yoko hears fast foot steps running in the sewer, The person jumps impaling a 4 foot katana through its spine and out through its heart on the other side. He wipes the black blood onto his already blood soaked outfit. A female comes running up after him in robes and 2 daggers in hand. The male ninja wears a silk suit and blue boots with a red silk scarf around his neck that dangles in the wind as he runs.  
The female ninja wears a tight silk mask over her head and baggy pants with a silk t-shirt. "Thank you... Thank you so much" Yoko cry's to them. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Stan and my wife's name is Kim." Stan, the male ninja, says to Yoko. "Now I wish to know more, what is your name?''  
"Yoko." she sliding her back against the slimy wall to the floor. Yoko looks up to the two ninjas and passes out over the commotion.  
  
Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Ninjas and (well duh) zombies. And other crap like that if u r wonderin where david don't worry he's fine (or is he?!) I don't know yet I havent thought about it. ()  
  
See ya space cowboy. 


End file.
